


Atmosphere

by Oh_bro_no



Category: Akatsuki no Yona | Yona of the Dawn
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Based off a song, F/M, Fluff, I Tried, Maybe i'll do more of these, Reunions, good ole kiss
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-11-09
Updated: 2016-11-08
Packaged: 2018-08-29 23:32:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,034
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8509861
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Oh_bro_no/pseuds/Oh_bro_no
Summary: Planets spin. Lightning leaps. Atoms dance. And so do we. He would never win against her, and he was okay with that. Hakyona modern day AU





	

 

Sometimes within the bustling city spaces on active urban fields, surrounded by cascading steel terraces topped with metallic monuments reaching for milky sky, so consumed by mingling peoples and cultures alike alongside the classic downtown and the innovative metropolis, the extraordinary became just simply, the _extra_ ordinary. The crass yelling and crude hand motions from the embittered drivers with sputtering engines, the squawking and flapping of the billion birds nesting in expensive rooftop verandas laced with vines and vanity, the melodic piano murmuring soft tones in the lull of the harmonious café, these were all essential elements to the soothing chaos that was the great megalopolis. The grandiose city, its existence hinging solely on the contradictory and complex characters that created the core, never truly slept, being that there was always someone somewhere was doing something. The city lived and breathed the people in its well-worn cracks and crevices, its hidden alleys and secret safe havens. It had been the location of many things, quarrels and quips, laughter and love, joy and jubilance, exhilaration and ecstasy, calm and quiet. The city embodied all of these and more for the city watched the people and the people brought life to the city, with their successes and failures, their loves and hates, their hellos and goodbyes. The city watched the mother with the night shift and two kids doing her best. It watched the elderly man who threw bird seed in the local park to the persistent birds and the community center hosting the local fair to bring people together.

The city was watching even late at night in the small yet familiar cafe when the girl with the curling crimson hair and the coffee stained lecture notes packed her bag, heaved a sigh and prepared to trek home to what was once a sanctuary for two occupied by one, only to look out at the weather warped glass and eyes stop on the boy with obsidian fringe and determined jaw, soaked in the drizzle of the storm, covered in head to toe in muted colors and muddled hope, the owner of her all too oversized flannel and internal conflict, _You_. Like lightning in a blackened sky, his electric blue eyes flashed with striking emotion when he focused on her. He looked almost confused to see her there, as if she was a figment of his cruel imagination, playing tricks on his busy mind. He had sprinted to see her, praying she would still be there, evidenced by the pounding of his chest and the puffs of air made visible by gasping mouth and the chill outside. With gazes locked in the intrepid unforeseen, he made up his mind, breaking their standstill moment in time, breathing deep the smoky air of the city, closing his parted lips, and walking in the frost covered door.

_She was frozen in place, he was moving into her space._

His booted steps were inaudible to anyone but her, scuffing slightly against the ground in the warmth of the humming café. In what was her eternity and his blink of an eye, he crossed the oak floor littered with beloved nicks and quiet jazz until they were sharing the breathless atmosphere.

_"Hak…" she breathed._

_"Yona…" he murmured._

The café chattered on around them, lives mingling in the gentle presence, not breaking their moment in the slightest. Their meeting could have been an accident if he hadn't rushed to the home of their memories with her being in his mind. The boy had worked for far too long for a chance meeting in the safe haven of their ardor and agony, in their love and pain.

She was a deer in headlights, _stuck in place but wholly looking as if she wanted to bolt from the space,_ and _serendipity be_ _ **damned**_ if he wasn't going to take this fleeting chance.

_"I know you're scared, because somebody told you I was up to no good,"_ he quietly started with antiqued lights reflecting in his eyes like stars in the night _"but I'll be here, waiting for the chance to take you out of this neighborhood."_ There was no turning back, not after the subtle confession encased in promises and understanding she caught all too well.

_Like a thief in the night, he was coming for her heart._

Red hair shuffling and shuttering as she shook her body- _and his world_ -in unbidden laughter and joy, she was defenseless against his stupid love. She sprung into his hopeful open arms accepting his poor but entirely ' _him'_ vow, knocking the shocked boy back a few stunned steps before he latched back on just as greedily. Refusing to break their long awaited reunion, he ran a calloused hand through her velvet hair and tilted her head back to meet his elevated eyes, and he kissed her with all the gentle passion in his yearning body. His mouth stilled on hers, simply craving her contact which enraptured him… but it was she who relished in his return, fervently refusing to stay still and delighting in his stunned bashfulness. He would tease her later for being so daring as to initiate intimacy she was not familiar with in a place so public but for now she could at least delight in his embarrassment. She was no longer the blushing girl he had remembered, no, she was woman of fiery emotions and flaming desires. Who was he to deny?

Stopping only when the whistles and cheers of the local patrons became too much for either to ignore, he gathered her belongings and reached for her hand, leading the girl out of the cozy café to the frosty road outside, but not without turning to the catcallers inside and taking a deep bow with a smirk on his devilish face. He emerged from the building to be embrace with a barrage of slaps and huffs from a flushed girl he was entirely too in love with for it to be healthy.

_"There's a whole wide world for us to see,"_ he promised with his usual air of snark and mischief and adventure, _"the only thing you gotta do is follow me."_

The city grinned. **_He was just a selfish ghost_** **.**

**Author's Note:**

> Let me know what you guys think of this, any comments/criticisms are appreciated! Thank you for reading! I'll make this an actual story if you guys like it!


End file.
